This application is for acquisition of a micro X-ray computed tomograph (MicroXCT-200). Recent advances in computed tomography open new opportunities for biomaterials and bioengineering research. The developments of microCTs allow high resolution imaging of internal structures of mineralized tissues and their interfaces with soft tissues down to 1 <m under in situ conditions (simulated in vivo). These capabilities are a breakthrough in the analysis of biological tissues and biomaterials to understand their native characteristics which constitute an integral part in the development of new generation of smart materials for restoration, implantation and tissue regeneration. The MicroXCT-200 is one of the most versatile instruments for a quantitative microstructural and mineral content evaluation in three spatial dimensions. This multiuser facility will greatly enhance the research of seven NIH investigators, as well as several other full-time researchers. The microCTs facilities currently available on campus are limited in resolution with 100% usage and much less capable. Funding is requested for the acquisition of a state-of-the-art MicroXCT-200, Xradia Inc., system. The proposal has received broad based support from UCSF, SFGH, UOP, LBNL and SLAC faculty;personnel from laboratory groups representing 8 PI's with current funding from NIH as projected users. The proposed MicroXCT-200 will be housed in the Nanoscale Tissue Characterization Core Facility in the Division of Biomaterials and Bioengineering, Dept. of Preventive and Restorative Dental Sciences, School of Dentistry, UCSF. The core facility in the Division of B&B has championed interdisciplinary research with the programs in the life sciences, materials sciences, and chemical sciences using high resolution atomic force and scanning electron microscopy techniques and will guarantee maintenance and operation of the instrument in top condition, and also will provide excellent training and support for the major users named on the grant proposal, and minor and future users. Acquisition of this instrument will promote substantial progress on current grants that include understanding of the periodontal complex in health and disease, bone disease, dental caries, and methods of remineralization, tissue regeneration using biomimetics and tissue engineering principles, and stem cell approaches, as well as the development of non-ionizing imaging for clinical dentistry for the projects to be studied. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant requests new high magnification non-invasive imaging equipment to support critical work of a number of NIH supported investigators who are working in the areas of dental and bone disease and the development of treatments that will minimize needed surgery, new diagnostic procedures for dental decay, and tissue engineering and stem cells to aid in regeneration of dental, oral, and skeletal issues.